Ignorance Is Bliss
by DevilLove13
Summary: The battle had long been over, and everything was at peace...All that looked like just a happy ending, turns into a tragedy. Maybe if they had killed Ryoji, maybe if they have forgotten it all... She could have been saved. "Ignorance Is Bliss"


**Ignorance Is Bliss  
**_**  
Haii! I felt like doing a really depressing fan fiction today, and the reason... I don't really know! ;) wellp the story is about JunpeiXMinako, and a makeshift ending. Originally Atlus created a lovers route with Junpei, but they thought it would mess the whole thing up, so they took it out. Well not really taking it out, but rather putting it away. In other words they didn't bother to remove the files for it. A genius hacked the game and got the ending files. It's currently on YouTube ! This story won't go as the video says, but I will tell you this. The end is very depressing! Who knew Junpei could go that emotional? Also, there are major spoilers too, Soo if you hate spoilers than DON'T READ! Thank you !  
Disclaimer: don't own the characters, if I did Shinji would live, and kick shadow ass, and make Junpei a lover option. :3 Chidori can date Jin or something.**_**  
**  
The wind blows through my hair, sending gentle chills down my spine. It was graduation day today, and I recall a promise I made with my precious friends. Especially HIM. Aigis talks to me on how precious our time was together... Strange, I can't hear her properly and I feel fatigue... I want to listen but I can't... Why can't this happen during class?  
"Thank you for everything..." I hear Aigis say, and I smile. She hugs me and I hug her back. My shoulder feels damp and it makes me feel sad. I feel like I'm never going to see her again... Suddenly a voice calls out in the distance... It's Junpei... "I leave you two alone now." was the last thing I heard from Aigis as she retreated down the stairs. I swore I thought I heard her laugh. My head un knowingly looks up. The gentle breeze tugs at my hair causing it to drift behind me calmly. The roof door swings open.  
"Minako!" I turn my head ever so slightly, causing my hair to drift to the left. When I turn around, there stood Junpei, breathing deeply. He was running? Junpei slowly walks towards me. When he is at least arm length away from me he begins to speak. "...It's impossible..." I stare at him in curiosity rather than surprise, and he continues. "I just thought of you as a friend...but it's not as simple as that!" He embraces me, causing my hair to fall loose. "Your important... Your extremely important to me... Everytime, I close my eyes, I see your face. Smiling... Blushing... Crying... I don't think I can ever let you go..." I hug him tight, while tears begin to stream down my cheeks. The soft wind, makes me drowsy...  
"I'm so glad, that I met you..." He lowers his head to mine and plants a soft kiss on my lips, while holding my chin. When he backs away, I burry my face in his chest, hugging him even tighter than before. Footsteps could be heard in the distance.  
"Heh... Can't they see the situation?" I giggle slightly, while loosening my hug. The warm sun, shines warmly like a blanket fresh from the dryer. My eyes begin to water once more...  
"I love you..." I whisper, and it takes Junpei by surprise. To be honest I don't really remember even saying anything like this to him. I wish I could've told him I love him, more.  
"...I love you too..." Junpei whispers back, and I feel so satisfied. I begin to close my eyes, and I hear Junpei say one last thing before I fall asleep. I smile. Then a flood of memories fill my mind, momories of meeting Junpei... Becoming a part of SEES... Falling in love... Having my heart broken... Seeing my precious friends supporting me throughout my journey, all the way till the end. I begin to cry light tears of joy, when I see the last memory... All of us... Standing together... I smile, and the memory fades, leaving nothing but darkness.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･I Love You･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I stare up at the sky, while holding the love of my life.  
"She fell asleep, huh?" I flinch and looked at the figure standing in front of me. It was Shinji.  
"Yeah... She looked pretty tired. We shouldn't wake her."  
"Your right... Are the others coming?"  
"yep, speak of the devil, here they come."  
"Junpei! Where'd you run off too...?" Yukari runs up to me and looks down at Minako. "She's asleep?"  
"mhmm." I look down and stroke her face. She looks so peaceful.  
"Junpei...?" Yukari stares at Minako then back to me. "Are you guys...?" I smile at Yukari and she lets out a long sigh, "Honestly! Why did she have to pick you?" I let out a goofy laugh, and she just sighs again.  
"Minako?" A voice yells at the roof door. It's Akihiko...  
"You guys..." He walks over to us, then looks at me. Or more like he was looking at who I was holding. "Minako chose you, huh..." Akihiko lets out a long sigh.  
"Incredible, right?" A mature voice asked. It's Mitsuru! "You guys remembered the promise!" Mitsuru says joyfully as she walks up to us, Aigis and Fuuka trailing close behind, smiling brightly. Ken comes soon after with Koromaru, and we laugh and recall memories. Minako is still on my lap, not even snoring. I stroke her cheek and I bend down to kiss it, failing to notice the stares of all the boys on the roof.  
"Back off, she's mine~!" I say playfully and everybody laughs, except for Aigis.  
"No..." everyone stops to look at her, and I laugh.  
"Aigis I was joking!" I say playfully, but the look on her face is serious.  
"Junpei! Give me Minako!" Aigis screams as she rushes towards me. I dodge while carrying Minako and stare at her. Her face was full of panic. "Give me Minako!" She screams again and I put Minako down. Aigis rushes towards Minako and touches her wrists and neck. Her face instantly fell. "I knew something was wrong! Mitsuru! Minako's heart stopped beating!" Aigis yells, and Mitsuru runs to Minako's side instantly. I just stand there in utter shock. Why didn't I notice earlier!" Aigis yells, and everyone is in a state of panic.  
"Minako-San?" Ken yells as he rushes towards her. The rest of the guys trail behind. "This is a joke right? Minako-San! You could stop now!"  
"Junpei! You were the last one with her, what happened?" Akihiko yells as he grabs my shirt, slamming me on the roof's fence. "What did you do to her?"  
"I didn't do anything!" I yell, and punch him in the face and he stumbles, tripping over a bench nearby.  
"You son of a b*tch!" Shinji yells, running towards me, with his Evoker ready at hand. Without hesitation, a run towards him, ready to punch his face extra hard. Unfortunately I have the lower advantage as he summons his persona, sending a powerful attack my way. Training at Tartarus allows me to dodge his attack easily, while speeding towards him. In a matter of seconds we engage in an all out fist fight. I can no longer hear the screams and pleads, as I swing my fists at his face aimlessly. Time seemed to have slowed down because everything was a blur. I didn't even realize that I was being held back by Yukari and Mitsuru. Nothing seemed to matter anymore, even when the ambulance arrived, I was still yelling and screaming at anybody who tried to hold me back. Hot tears of frustration roll down my cheeks as Minako gets carried away. I fall on my knees and cried in agony.  
"Shit..."

•At The Hospital•

"Minako-San!" Aigis screams as she stands beside her bedside. "Minako-San!"  
"Excuse me miss but she is in critical condition right now. I suggest you leave the room." Everyone sits on a bench outside of the room, waiting anxiously for Minako's condition, when Aigis walks out of the room. Her face looks blank. Empty.  
"Minako-san..." Aigis says, and soon after falling on her knees. "Minako-San!"  
"Aigis..." Fuuka says, trying to comfort her in a weird way, but Fuuka looks like she'll need some comforting too. Everyone's eyes were bloodshot and red.  
"How could this happen..." Mitsuru whispers, covering her mouth with both of her hands, as if she was holding back a scream.  
"Damn it!" Akihiko yells, while punching a wall, leaving it dented. His hand was dripping blood, leaving his fist looking red and bruised. Even so, he continues to punch the wall. Yukari is hugging Ken as they cry, quite heavily. As for myself I just sit there petting Koromaru, and he looks up whining. I stare right through him, as if I was just petting the air. I couldn't even blink without cursing, or punching the wall behind me. When Chidori died, I wasn't this sad, but it was still very painful. I truly loved her. But now I was losing the true love of my life. ...Ignorance is bliss... When I'm about to lose it, the doctor walks out of the room.  
"You should all say your final farewells to Minako-San... She won't be here any longer."  
"...uhh...Waaaaahhhh!" Ken cries out and falls on the ground pounding the ground with his fist. "Not again! No!" Shinji leans over to rub Ken's back.  
"...you guys go ahead. I'll stay with Ken."  
When we enter the room, there is a faint machine showing "15" I guess that was her heart rate. We all surround the bed, silent.  
"Minako... Hey wake up sleepy head." I say, while running my fingers through her hair. The tears begin to build. "...your beautiful... Are you sleeping beauty?" I say heartbroken. "How long will you sleep?" there was a beep and the heart monitor now read "10"  
"I said I would never let you go again... But why? What happened? Minako..." I cry, while pulling my hat over my eyes, hiding the never ending waterfall. "Why?" Crying could be heard from all directions... Loud... Quiet... Mine certainly wasn't quiet... "I love you...I love you...I love you..." I take off my hat and throw it on the ground. It lay there, crumpled and dusty. I kick it under the bed and run my hand down my head, as If this could somehow ease this pain. This pain... It felt like someone had been tearing through my chest digging for a torn up heart, but never being able to find it. Even so, it continues to dig, searching... "5" "4" "3" "2"...-  
At that moment, I died. The thoughts on my mind all went away, and everything was a blur. I stare at her beautiful face and I imagined killing her with my own hands, instead of letting her die on her own. But the thought begins to fade and I forget who I really am. Hahaha...

"...Ignorance is bliss..."


End file.
